Catheters are employed in a number of medical procedures in which the catheter is inserted into and through a blood vessel lumen. There is a desire to provide catheters having outer diameters that are as small as possible in order to accommodate smaller vessel lumens. At the same time, there is a desire to provide catheters having inner diameters that are as large as possible to provide a larger lumen for insertion of other medical devices or passing fluids therethrough.
Consequently, catheters have been formed with thinner walls. As walls become thinner and thinner, the butt joints used to join catheter segments can become less effective, due in part to reductions in surface area between the segments to be joined. Thus, a need remains for an improved method of attaching a distal tip to a catheter shaft.